Merry Christmas
by Shadow1001
Summary: Everything was looking up as the new year approached. The world had been saved and there was only one thing left to take care of. But when her sister's horrified expression filled her view, she could only wonder what kind of sister she was. "Merry Christmas" she wanted to say. But what kind of present was this? Post-final boss spoilers.


_"You should get some sleep."_

 _"There's something you're not telling me…isn't there?"_

Akira let out a deep breath he was holding. It was heavy, almost painful. He placed an arm over his face, making sure not to cover his eyes as he stared up at the old ceiling. Will he ever be able to see this ceiling again?

Moving his head to the side, he stared at the room that became his new home. His true home. He had many memories in this room, and he was certain he was going to miss them.

 _"You should get some sleep. You probably won't be getting much of it."_

Shutting his eyes, Akira attempted to drift into slumber. His alarm was set for the early morning, so he needed to get some sleep. Yet he couldn't help but feel as if he was wasting time. He could be out late doing something with someone.

Of course, that someone already left. Because of him. But he didn't regret anything. This was all to protect them. His life, which he worked the past year to rebuild, will crash and burn once again. But he'll simply need to rebuild it again. And this time, he had true friends to help him. The only question left, was how long it will take.

* * *

Akira quietly walked down the stairs, his hands in his jean's pockets. When he arrived at Leblanc's main floor, he was surprised at the party waiting for him. Sae quickly stepped forward before anyone else could speak. "Sakura-san is your current legal guardian so he is required to know anything that involves you. His daughter decided to tag along it seems." Akira gave Futaba a glance before sighing. He then moved his eyes towards Makoto. "And Makoto has pestered me nonstop to take her. She seemed to know whatever I was doing involved you."

"Sis, Akira, what exactly is going on?" Akira blinked in surprise. He expected them to already be informed.

Seeing Akira wasn't going to answer, Sae sighed and turned to her sister with a guilty expression. "He's going to be coming with me to the police department." Seeing that didn't answer their questions, she steeled herself and forced the same tone she used when delivering harsh words in court. "He is turning himself in as the leader of the conspiracy group who has led to major public disturbances. He is turning himself in as the leader of the Phantom Thieves, taking full responsibility for everything they have done."

Silence filled the air, and the only eyes who Akira could meet were Sojiro's, who grew an irritated expression as he returned the stare.

"W-wait a second!" Futaba jumped off the stool she was sitting on. "Why!?"

Sae let out a regrettable sigh. "It is impossible to convict Shido. He has many people covering for him, afraid their own actions will be revealed as well."

"Wait, doesn't his confession mean anything!?"

"How can they prove anything Shido says without evidence, now that the other world is gone? The other world, the results of the research belonging to Wakaba Isshiki, means nothing. In this current situation."

Futaba clenched her fists and stared at her feet. Makoto herself stood up. "But if he confesses as the Phantom Thieves leader…"

"He will be found guilty of several crimes committed in the real world. Or at least, crimes that the police is convinced of."

"Huh?" Makoto asked, not entirely sure what to make of that last statement. "Wait, you mean like trespassing?"

"And the violation of the Radio Law. They might even forge crimes to pin on him, such as hacking into the police database in order to gain information. Which there is no proof of, as I shall remain silent regarding that. "

"But can't we have Yusuke and Haru deny the trespassing claim?"

"And me! I'll take the blame for the radio waves stuff!"

Sae shook her head. "I don't think you understand why he's doing this if that is your solution."

Both girls were confused by the statement. "I don't understand," Makoto spoke up after a minute of thinking.

"He's doing it to protect you guys." The two turned to Sojiro who had placed himself behind the counter. "It doesn't matter what you do, the outcome is the same for him."

"What do you mean?" Futaba asked. After a few seconds, Makoto gasped and turned to him.

"Your probation…"

Akira gave her a weak smile, his first instance of showing anything. "I'm going to a Juvenile Hall no matter what. No need to bring you guys down with me."

"No…" Makoto let out, weakly.

"It's the only way," Akira quickly spoke after seeing the girls begin to shake. "Everything we've done will be meaningless if Shido gets away. He's the symbol of our greatest triumph, in a way. Not to mention we made a promise."

"But why do you have to sacrifice yourself!? It's not fair!" Futaba finally cried, shoving himself into his chest wrapping her arms around him. "Should have made Inari the leader…"

"Futaba, you don't mean that," Akira chuckled weakly while gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "More people will suffer if we let Shido and the other higher-ups free. I can give testimony from what we learned in Shido's palace and help identify his major accomplices. In fact Futaba, thanks to you we learned of the IT Company responsible for threatening the entire nation so that will definitely help. We'll finally avenge your mother."

Futaba stopped moving against Akira's chest but her grip on his shirt tightened. "It's not fair…" she muttered. "It's not fair…"

"There's…no other way?" Makoto looked at her sister desperately and Sae only looked to the side. "No, you must be wrong. There has to be another way…I'm at the top of my entire school, vice-leader of the Phantom Thieves. I can think of something. Just…please wait!"

"Makoto," both Akira and Sae said at the same time. Akira was hopeful and doubtful at the same time. If there was another way that he had not thought of he'd welcome it with open arms. But he couldn't think of any that would result in everyone getting off without trouble.

Sae looked at her wristwatch and sighed. "I'm afraid we best be going."

Akira felt Futaba tighten her grip even more while Makoto stared at her sister, horrified. Sae had never seen this expression on her sister's face, not since the dreadful news regarding their father arrived. It made her wonder just what it was she was fighting for as a prosecutor. She couldn't protect the ones she cared about and could only convict.

Akira managed to get Futaba to release her grip and watched as she ran behind the counter to hug Sojiro. Sojiro nodded slowly, which Akira returned. "I, uh, got you your own mug. It'll be here for when you come back."

Akira smiled and pushed his glasses up. "Thank you." He turned to Makoto who had taken a seat. He couldn't think of any words to say to her that hasn't already been said. "Makoto…"

"This isn't goodbye. It can't be." Makoto looked up at him, her eyes glossy yet filled with determination. "No matter what, this isn't goodbye."

"…Then, I'll see you." Turning to Sae, she nodded and turned around. Makoto was about to follow but Sae spoke. "You should stay, Makoto. For when your friends arrive." Sae wanted to give the old fashioned holiday cheer, but she figured that wasn't appropriate right now. Some Christmas present this was, she thought. Right now, she wouldn't blame her sister for hating her for taking away the person who understand her far more than she herself.

Akira felt the same as he watched Makoto slowly sink back into the chair. He followed Sae quietly, not giving them a holiday cheer, and left the café in silence.

* * *

Makoto finished her second cup of coffee while Futaba hadn't even touched her first. Futaba was sitting on a counter stool, curling her knees. Sojiro had approached Makoto once again. "Want another one?"

Makoto was about to say yes, before realizing what she was doing was similar to drinking away her problems. Okay, maybe not that similar but in a way it felt like it. So she nodded. To which Sojiro also nodded, taking the cup from her to prepare another batch. He passed by Futaba, not bothering to tell her that her coffee was going cold.

"Some Christmas…" Futaba finally spoke up. The other two stayed in silence to let Futaba speak. "I couldn't wait. Sojiro finally happy, me no longer depressed, and a bunch of the greatest friends ever celebrating Christmas together."

Makoto couldn't help but feel her heart clench. A similar thought process to her own, since the last three Christmas' have been uneventful to say the least. All she can remember were lots of books and hand cramps and more importantly: no Sae. The thought of spending Christmas with her friends and a considerably happier Sae was something she looked forward to, when not thinking about saving the world. Futaba's sobs resumed and Makoto couldn't help but let her own slip.

The store bell rung. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As mentioned in** ** _Rumours Of My Friend,_** **this is another one of my short meh P5 one-shots.**

 **This was a scene I wanted to see personally and even then I don't think I did it justice. Wish they showed it since everything after 12/24 was pure dialogue. But at the same time I understand why they didn't. Oh well.**

 **Also, yeah some inconsistencies. I'm pretty sure Akira didn't tell anyone he was turning himself in. But this is just one interpretation.**

 **And I tried to make the scene work no matter who Akira romances. But I may have let a little bias slip. Oh well.**


End file.
